fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Zehra Jane Naqvi
Zehra Jane Naqvi is one of the voice actors for Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. She is the voice actress of BidyBab (only in Night 2), Elizabeth Afton (between the Nights) , and Ennard (in the Private Room). About Zehra Jane Naqvi Zehra Jane is an Australian voice over artist, actress and singer of Anglo/Indian origin. She moved to the UK 15 years ago and has enjoyed a successful and diverse acting career spanning stage and screen from leads in West End productions to Bollywood films. To view her full acting CV, please click here for her Spotlight profile. Zehra’s passion for the voice-over world began when she was cast in two Dr Who radio plays for Big Finish Productions. With her fully equipped home-studio she continues to add a wide array of projects and clients to her name on a daily basis. Zehra’s voice has been described by her clients as warm, friendly, youthful & clear as well as energetic, upbeat, melodious, animated, natural, sincere, confident and informative. Her natural style and earnest delivery allows Zehra to voice a variety of characterizations ranging from young boys & girls, teenage girls, young adults and all the way through to middle-aged and more senior women, depending upon the brief. From lead roles musicals such as "Bombay Dreams" on the West End to feature films in Bollywood, India, Zehra has worked extensively in straight theatre, film, television and radio for the last 15 years. Over the course of her voice-over career, she has voiced commercials, corporate projects, audio-books, charity campaigns, video games, cartoons, mobile apps, singing projects, performed lead roles in two Dr Who radio plays and numerous e-learning projects. More recently, she provided the voice for BidyBabs in the wildly popular video game, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Accents Her native accent is soft Australian with a warm, clear and youthful tone and her RP English and ‘Transatlantic’ accents are present in a great deal of her commissioned work. Her Indian roots (and love of Bollywood film) has also proved be an invaluable asset as her Indian accent can be heard in campaigns for numerous multinational organizations while her neutral Middle Eastern accent has also featured from time to time. Experience *"Sister Location" - Video Game (sequel to "Five Nights at Freddy's") - voiced role of BidyBabs *Audio-book - "Silk Tether" *Woody *Cisco - Commercial *Novartis *Aviva *Bee Audio *Leo Learning *Elephant Games - have voiced on many video games *Audible.co.uk - narrated audiobooks including "Nightingale" and "Cry of the Dove" *Charity Campaigns - including Merck for Mothers, PCI "I want" *E-learning projects - numerous *Bubble Gum Interactive - Tennis All Stars game *Vocaboo ABC - E-learning app for kids *Popcorn School - ongoing singing project *Cheeritoons - Song "Christmas in Hawaii" *Samsung -Corporate Video *"Merck" for Mothers - voice-over for on-line video campaign *You Define - EMC - Corporate Video *Body Shop Online - Mother's Day Voice-Over *Genetipetz - Voice-Over for a on-line app *Elephant Games- twin ghosts Annie and Shirley - Video Game *"Forbidden Love" - dubbed voice-over a musical soundtrack - Christy Colburn *"Concessions" by Cate Bailey for Short story Radio.com - Narrator *Dr Who Radio Plays - Big Finish Productions *"Of Mothers and Little People" by Lucy Wood - Narrator *Heron Fleet - podcast of published novel by Paul Beatty *Original soundtrack of "South Pacific" - National Theatre cast recording *Lead vocals for demo recordings/ soundtracks for: *The Count of Monte Cristo - Michel Legrand *The Far Pavillions - Philip Henderson *Mr Christmas - Charles Miller *Dubbing for Bollywood feature film, "Dhan Dhan Dhan Dhan Goal" *Corporate voice over projects include: *Body Shop *Vodaphone *Pest Control choice over for training video - Angel Productions Voice Over Clients *Scott Cawthorn *Audible US/UK *Woody *Cisco *Novartis *Aviva *Samsung *Vodaphone *World Heart Federation *Rice Bowls *"Merck" for Mothers *EMC *Bee Audio *CapGemini *Body Shop *Elephant Games *BBC Big Finish Productions *Short StoryRadio.com *The Storyplayer.com *Paul Beatty - author *Simon and Robin Horton -Popcorn School Ltd *Cate Bailey - author *Lucy Wood - author *UTV Motion Pictures *Vodaphone *Angel Productions *National Theatre *Amazon Audible *Charles Miller - British composer BidyBabs's Description These are whispers in the dark coming from a group of dolls who are attempting to get into the hiding place where the player will be. They should be sinister, but also playful and innocent. Gallery Zehra Jane Naqvi.jpg|Alternative Image of Zehra. Zehra Jane Naqvi w.jpg|Alt image of Zehra. Zehra's Family.jpg|Zehra's Family External Links *Zehra's Voice actor Account *Zehra's Website *Zehra's Twitter Account *Zehra's Facebook Page Category:Sister Location Category:Voice Actor Category:People Category:Female Category:Staff Category:Human